Stay with me
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: Jade finally realized her feelings for Tori. But what if fate is not with her by the time she admitted her feelings to herself. How would Jade let Tori know about how she feels and how would Tori react when she also feels the same way if Jade is unreachable? Jori. 1st fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Jori fic. Hope you like it. Reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters are not mine.**

**Chapter 1: Gunshot**

JADE

I stood there trying to grasp what happened in a blink of an eye. One moment I was looking at the tanned Latina across the street. The next thing I know I was lying on the floor my body shivering from the cold feeling when a bullet shot through my chest.

~FLASH

I was on my way to school earlier than usual because I can't stand any other second being in my house. The constant bickering of my mother and father is have been my breakfast and dinner since I was 12. Apparently my father caught my mother cheating on him with his best friend. Quite shocking right? But for a woman like my mother, it's nothing. They only stayed for so long because of my brother and I. Don't get me wrong but I really love my brother. I feel sorry for him. He is young but already exposed to the fucked up environment in our house. So to fill in the void and take the responsibilities of my mother and father, I'm always there for him. Last night he knocked in my door and slept beside me because he was woken up by the yelling of my parents. Being a great sister to him, I allowed him to sleep beside me, even read a bedtime story for him. Today, I dropped him off early to school so that he wouldn't suffer being in the middle of my parents.

I parked my SUV in my usual parking spot since no one dared to park there from the time I claimed it. Being early in school feels nice because it's quiet. Since it was still early I decided to take a walk to JetBrew and have a nice cup of to-go coffee. I took my time getting there and it helped a lot since it gave me a chance to clear my head.

You see ever since I laid my eyes upon my 'enemy' Tori. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was the time when we did the alphabet improve. I thought to myself that finally, there is someone who is brave enough to stand up against me. When I dumped the iced coffee on her head I thought it was over for her, so much for my fun. But when she decided to show up the next day I felt giddy. I didn't know why but it kinda gave me a motivation to goo to school and just see how she would react on my jabs. I was even actually surprised that she wants to be my friend not that I would admit that she already earn it.

I liked every minute of our fights and wars. She never failed to amaze me. There is something in her that melts my walls that I surrounded around me. There is something in her gaze that makes me want to stare in her eyes forever. And finally something in her touch that makes me feels safe. I guess I never realized it until later that our constant bickering and fighting is our thing. It is the thing that makes us both strong and weak. It made me realize that I'm falling for her. Victoria Vega. I'm falling for her.

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I didn't need to fall in line for them to know my order. The cashier smiled at me and handed me my coffee right away as I handed her a $20 bill and told her to keep the change. As I make my way out, I lifted my head and saw her. She looked at me and smiled. I could see in her eyes that she was eager to cross the street to catch up to me. I smiled at her which was really unusual of since I always scowl at the sight of her. Just then a black SUV stopped in front of me and aimed a 45 caliber at me. Rooted in my spot, I could only just stare at the gun aimed at me. Then a two shots were fired one missed and went directly to the glass door of the coffee shop. But the other one got lucky to hit me in my chest.

~END FLASH

In a matter of few seconds after the the gun shots, the black SUV ran as fast as it could away from the scene. I was there lying on the ground. I can hear a person not a few feet away phoning in 911 and asking for help. I could also hear cries and screams from the coffee shop. But what brought me out of my reverie is the feeling of warm hand cupping the back of my head and the other hand holding on mine. I looked up to see her trying her best not to cry. I couldn't read her eyes but I guessed it was sadness. I tried to cup her face but the strength of my body is losing rapidly. So I tried to tell her that I...


	2. Chapter 2

TORI

It's been weeks heck even months since I got a good night sleep. Until now a certain goth haunts my mind. I tried taking in some sleeping pills which gave a little help. Even though I manage to get 8 hours of sleep from it still even in my dreams she haunts me. It started the day I saw her enter the door while I rub the coffee off his boyfriend.

I got off my bed and went straight to shower. I stripped my clothes and jump into the warm shower. The feeling of warm water shoots through my body is calming and relaxing. It made me think about my life and decisions and of course the certain dilemmas that I have. You see, no one knows around my circle of friends about my sexuality. It's the one reason why I considered to transfer at Hollywood Arts. In there no one really cared about what you are. The people there were open about their sexuality. Although there were times that I dated other guys, I just did that to convince myself that I am not gay. But it never worked so I stopped and only looked at the certain goth. I liked it how we are always on each others throat. I don't know why I even enjoy messing with her even though I'm always the receiving end of her harassments. I'm not a masochist. It's just I feel alive and even safe just talking to her. I got it real bad for her and I wanted to tell her. But fear always get the best of me. The fear of rejection. The fear of humiliation. The fear that she would drift farther away from me. I know that she and Beck broke up for good already and that I have decided to pursue her. I know it will be the hardest thing I'll ever do in my life but I'll never know if I hadn't tried.

After preparing myself for school, as usual I waited for Trina to finish so that she could drive me to school. For the first time ever, Trina finished earlier than usual. We both arrived at school 30 minutes before our class starts. Once getting off the car, Trina dashed inside while I walked taking my time. That's when I decided to turn the other way from school doors and make a beeline to JetBrew. I decided to buy Jade coffee since I know her obsession of it.

What I shocked me was to see Jade going out of the café. She saw me and I smiled at her. I didn't expect for her to smile back at me. The whole world seemed to vanish the moment she smiled. Never did she smile to anyone and her smiling at her enemy, now just made it to short circuit my wires. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard a revving engine and screeching tiles stopped in front of us blocking my view of her. Moments later I heard two gun shots. I stood there frozen for a second. Not even noticing the black SUV fleeing away. The moment the SUV moved I saw Jade lying on the ground. Frozen on my spot, I willed my brain and feet to move.

As I approach her the other people around the scene were gone. My eyes are only fixated on one person and that was Jade. I knelt beside her and cupped the back of her head gently to make her look at me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and it took most of my willpower to stop it. I looked at her not knowing what to do and what to say. I held her hand with my other letting her know that I won't leave her side no matter what. She tried to raise her hand but can't. Just then she was about to say something when she fell unconscious. Not noticing the paramedics beside me and trying to pull me away from her. I just held tighter to her until someone one paramedic spoke.

"Miss, I know you're scared but let us handle this to save her life. We will do our best to save her."

I snapped out and stepped aside not releasing my hold from her hand. I only looked at her not caring what the paramedics do to her. The next thing I know is riding inside the ambulance still holding onto her hand.

She was brought straight to the operating room to remove the bullet in her chest and I stayed outside the operating room staring off a space. I didn't notice Beck, André, Robbie, Cat, Lane, Sikowitz and even Trinna arrived. The next thing I know was being wrapped in a warm hug from Trina and Cat comforting me. Her parents also arrived even Jade's little brother, Jared. Jade's parents were suddenly out of sight since they were arguing nonstop from the time they arrived. I didn't speak to anyone. The only thing occupying my thoughts was Jade. I should be crying but no tears spilled from my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hand cupped my cheek. It was Jared, Jade's little brother. No one knew about him even Beck which quite amazed me. I looked into his eyes, they were like Jade's.

"You are Tori right?" He asked not removing his little warm hands resting on my cheek.

My voice failing me, I only managed to nod. Suddenly I felt him wiping something from my face.

"It's okay. Jade is strong. She will get through this." Jared said as he wiped my tears. I didn't even noticed the tears continuously spilling from my eyes.

My voice still failing me, I just pulled him into a hug. Hours later, the surgeon came out. I was holding Jared in my arms since he fell asleep.

"Are you friends of Jade?" The surgeon asked.

All of us nodded in agreement eagerly waiting for the news of the surgeon.

"Do you know where her parents are?"

"No, not really. They went off somewhere while they fight about something." Lane said.

"Very well. Jade barely made it through surgery."

"Barely?" Beck asked.

"Yes. Apparently the bullet in her chest ruptured important blood vessels. That is why she is in an surgery induced coma. Until she is healthy enough to handle another surgery she will be in coma to reduce the energy and oxygen needed by her body and allow some more time for her to recuperate."

Everyone didn't know what to say. Especially me. No one spoke after the surgeon dropped the bomb on us.

"Will we still be able to visit her?" I asked getting the attention of everyone. I was the one who witnessed the whole thing and I haven't been able to talk since.

"Yes but only for a very limited time. She will be placed in the ICU for observation. You can visit tomorrow morning."

When Jade was transferred to ICU, Trina immediately took me home. The ride to home was quiet which I was kinda thankful. Trina just guided me to my room and kissed my forehead goodnight.

I lay down on my bed contemplating on the events that transpired earlier when...

"Missing someone Vega?"

I looked back and saw what almost made me grab the bow and arrow under my bed and aim at her.

"Ja... Jade?"

"Who else? Seriously why do you look freaked out?"

"Freaked out?! Well because I saw in my both eyes a while ago that you were shot and in a coma in a hospital."

"Oh that... Yeah... I am. But what you see right now is only a spiritual representation of me. In other words I am a spirit you are seeing right now."

"What the?!"

"Way to go Vega on passing out. Guess I need to talk to her tomorrow." Jade said as she pulled the blankets on Tori.


End file.
